Mei Hanamiya
Summary Mei Hanamiya was an ordinary girl who accidentaly died by two cats with supernatural powers. After a few minutes, she was resurrected by the same cats, who appears to be gods, offerring her a new life in another world. Mei asks them for a supernatural "cheat" before being thrown into the new world, and the cat gods accepts her demand by offering part of their power to her, turning Mei into the strongest Saint, "invincible" to all attacks. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Mei Hanamiya Origin: Instant Death Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy (Can directly speak with the Cat Gods with Prayer), Passive Probability Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (All of Mei's attacks have an "Absolute Hit" option which allows them to always hit the targets, regardless if they dodge her attacks or not), Deconstruction and Durability Negation (Targets hit by her Saint Punch falls apart like unraveling strings and gets completely annihilated in a blink of an eye), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can shoot flashes and beams of light that erases the target from existence), Teleportation, Supernatural Luck (Her luck was increased by the Cat Gods), Soul Absorption (Those with the system passively absorb the souls in the surroundings, increasing their power), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Stronger than most sage candidates and implied that she could easily defeat Sion and other sages). Saint Punch and Saint Beam ignores durability Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to most sage candidates, who can move at these speeds), possibly Speed of Light attack speed with Saint Beam (Saint Beam is described as flashes of light and should be comparable to Vahanato, who was stated to shoot flashes/beams at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Likely Mountain level (Unaffected after tanking all attacks from the sage candidates in Sion's battle royale) Stamina: Limitless (Has a comparable supply of energy to Sion due to being constantly recharged by the Cat Gods' powers and their System) Range: Standard melee range physically. Kilometers with abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Hit:' A passive skill that allows all of Mei's attacks to be unavoidable and to always hit the targets, regardless if they successfully dodge her attacks or not. *'Saint Punch:' A special punch that completely annihilates the target by breaking their bodies apart like unraveling strings. *'Saint Beam:' A flash / beam of light that erases the enemy from existence upon contact. They can also be omnidirectional if Mei so desires. *'Prayer:' An ability that allows Mei to spek with the Gods and make a request to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Blessing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Isekai Characters